my feeling about you
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: perasaan yang telah lama terpendam, akhirnya tersampaikan juga diiringi dengan sebuah janji diantara dua orang yang saling mencintai warning: ooc, shounen-ai, garing...


Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic jadi maaf kalau ceritanya rada aneh dan gak jelas hehe...

My feeling about you

By: rakshapurwa

Pairing : usuk, americaxengland, alfredxarthur

Disclaimer: hetalia hanya punya hidekaz- sensei

Pagi yang cerah di Hetalia Gakuen.

" yosh, pokoknya hari ini aku harus mengatakannya, semangat..,"

Hai perkenalkan namaku Alfred F. Jones. Aku siswa kelas satu di Hetalia Gakuen. Apa kalian mau tau kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Sudah lama kutunggu datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata hijau, bertubuh lebih pendek dariku, dan beralis tebal ( salah satu hal yan membuatku sulit untuk melupakannya). Pemuda itu merupakan seniorku sendiri, ia...

" _Al, sedang apa kau berdiri disitu? Kau menghalangi jalanku, bodoh,"_

Waw panjang umur. Ini dia pemuda yang kubicarakan tadi, pemuda yang telah mencuri hatiku. Pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepanku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, memasang pose arogan yang suka sekali dia lakukan. Membuatnya terlihat bertambah manis dimataku. Pemuda itu bernama...

" Ah, aku sedang berpikir maaf kalau aku menghalangi jalanmu, _Arthur-senpai_,"

Ya ia bernama Arthur...Arthur Kirkland.

"oh, tidak kusangka kau bisa juga berpikir, kukira isi kepalamu hanya sampah. Sungguh mengagumkan,"

Lagi-lagi dia membalas ucapanku dengan kata-kata pedas dan senyum meremehkan itu. Satu hal yang aku tidak suka darinya, ucapan pedasnya itu membuatnya tak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Padahal wajahnya sangat manis, jika saja sifatnya tidak seperti itu pasti dia banyak yang suka, membuatku memiliki banyak saingan.

"tentu saja aku bisa berpikir senpai, jangan meremehkanku,"

Jangan pikir otakku kosong senpai, karena satu hal yang sangat pasti otakku itu penuh, penuh akan segala hal tentangmu senpai.

"kau itu berisik, Al. Semua orang juga tau kalau kau itu bodoh. Harusnya kau menyadari hal itu. Oh iya,...maaf aku lupa, kau itukan bodoh makanya tidak sadar. Hahaha maafkan kecerobohanku ya,"

Ctik, muncul pertigaan sudut didahiku, aku sudah mulai emosi di buatnya. Sabar Al, dia itu akan menjadi pacarmu, sabar. Jangan biarkan emosi mengendalikanmu.

"kenapa, kau tidak bisa mengelak, wah akhirnya kau sadar juga ya... kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam berpendapat Al. Karena aku lebih hebat darimu,"

Oke cukup aku tidak tahan lagi.

" siapa yang mengelak senpai, bahkan aku memang baru saja sadar bahwa aku sangat pintar, kau tau senpai aku baru tau alasan kenapa kau selama ini tidak punya teman. Mau tau apa itu? Jawabannya adalah ucapanmu senpai, pedaaaaas sekali, membuat orang-orang malas berdekatan denganmu atau bahkan **membenci**mu...sekali lagi **MEMBENCIMU**. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan senpai,"

Degh...

"be...benci,"

Eh?

Apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Aku mengatakan hal 'tabu' baginya. Kata 'benci' merupakan suatu kata yang membangkitkan phobia seorang Arthur Kirkland. Alfred kau bodoh kalau begini acara penembakannya akan gagal lagi, sial. Dan satu hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah saat seperti ini, saat dimana kau berdiri didepanku sambil menundukan kepalamu, tubuhmu yang kecil itu sedikit bergetar, pertanda kau sedang menahan tangismu yang hendak keluar. Dia benar Alfred, kau memang bodoh. Bukannya menyampaikan perasaan sukamu padanya, malah sebaliknya. Kau membuatnya membencimu, Al.

"a...anu senpai, ma...maaf perkataanku tadi tidak usah kau dengarkan ya. a..aku hanya bercanda kok senpai, jangan diambil hati,"

"..."

Ayolah senpai, jawab aku jangan hanya diam saja. Aku mau dengar suaramu lagi senpai, balas perkataanku dengan kata-katamu yang pedas seperti biasanya, jangan diam saja. Kau membuatku takut senpai, aku takut kehilanganmu.

"a...arthur sen...,"

"kau benar Al, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Semua orang membenciku,"

Gawat.

"aku selalu egois, keras kepala, bermulut pedas, dan aku memang orang yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Dari dulu aku selalu sendirian, tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku, aku tau itu. Mereka membenciku karena sikapku, mereka menjauhiku seakan aku orang yang paling jahat dimuka bumi. Tapi kemudian kau muncul, kukira kau berbeda dari mereka. Kau tidak menjauhiku, kau masih mau bicara padaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kau membenciku kan, Al? Benci sekali. Kau tidak tahankan dengan ucapanku yang pedas, senyumanku yang selalu meremehkanmu, semua tentangku membuatmu muak, aku benarkan? Jawab aku...,"

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataannya, tenggorokanku terasa kering, suaraku tak mau keluar. Ada apa denganku? Cepat balas perkataanya. Bilang padanya bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Cepat katakan sebelum terlambat, Al. Cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya.

"ya, kau itu memang menyebalkan,"

Lihat aku senpai, lihat. Jangan kau tundukan kepalamu itu.

"kau selalu mengejekku bodoh, otak udang, tong kosong dan teman-temannya. Membuatku kesal setiap kali mendengarnya,"

Angkat wajahmu, tatap aku.

" kau selalu saja mencari gara-gara denganku, hampir setiap hari senpai...setiap hari... apa kau tidak bosan? Jujur aku saja sangat bosan senpai, terkadang aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi. Aku capek, gerah dengan semua ejekanmu padaku,"

"hiks...cu...cukup..hiks..,"

"tatapan matamu yang dingin, senyumanmu yang menyebalkan membuatku ingin menghilangkannya dari wajahmu,"

"he...hentikan...CU..CUKUP...aku tidak mau dengar lagi...hiks...,"

Dengarkan aku senpai, dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Jangan tutup kedua telingamu dengan tangan mungilmu senpai. Dengarkan aku, kumohon...

"ya, kau sangat menyebalkan. Semua orang boleh membencimu, tapi kau tau senpai? Walaupun kau seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu...,"

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Menarik kedua tangannya, agar dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang selanjutnya akan aku katakan. Perasaan terpendamku selama ini kepadanya...

"aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, karena..."

Aku mengangkat wajahnya, agar dia menatapku. Bukan lantai kotor dibawah sana, tapi hanya aku seorang.

"aku menyukaimu senpai,"

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Kulihat matanya agak melebar, sepertinya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan padanya. Apa wajahku tidak meyakinkan ya?

"bo...bohong..hiks... tadi kau bilang aku menyebalkan,"

Tuh kan benar dia tidak mempercayaiku.

" aku tadi memang bilang seperti itu, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu senpai. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku langsung suka padamu. Walaupun kau selalu jutek padaku, tapi hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku senpai,"

Kuusap kedua pipinya, mengilangkan bekas air mata yang tadi sempat menodai wajah manisnya. Sambil terus kutatap kedua matanya, menyakinkan bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Kata orang mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong, semoga itu benar, semoga ia mempercayai perasaanku terhadapnya.

"aku serius senpai, aku sangat menyukaimu...,"

"ka..kau bodoh Alfred, sangat bodoh...,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat, seakan takut aku akan pergi dari sisinya. Kubalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhku padanya. Hening melanda kami berdua, tapi keheningan kali ini bukan keheningan seperti tadi, tapi kali ini keheningan yang cukup menenangkan.

"jadi senpai, apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Hehehe... sebenarnya aku sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu. Mengingat saat ini dia sedang memelukku ( bahkan dia duluan yang memelukku). Ya berarti hanya ada satu jawaban saja, yaitu...

"ya.. a... aku juga menyukaimu...,"

Benarkan...

" tapi...kau harus berjanji padaku, kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku. Kau mengerti?,"

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, dia menatapku lekat-lekat, kubalas tatapan matanya. Ukh~sial semakin dilihat wajahnya semakin manis membuatku tidak tahan. Tak terasa jarak diantara kami hilang. Aku menciumnya, menyalurkan semua perasaanku kepadanya. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya, selalu berada disisinya, dan akan terus menyukainya sampai perasaanku itu berubah menjadi sebuah cinta yang tulus...

"ya aku berjanji, janji seorang hero,"

Cinta yang hanya kuberikan untuk dirinya seorang...

The end


End file.
